


Kesepakatan

by Reasta



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #NulisRandom2017, Crack, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, OOC, favorite food, request, study
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Antara Isogai dan Sugino―kesepakatan yang terjadi ditengah aktivitas belajar–mengajar.





	Kesepakatan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vreezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vreezie/gifts).



> Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei, i do not own anything.
> 
> Untuk Vee, duh ini request zaman kapan baru selesai sekarang www, maafin ya! #diusir

Isogai menatap tugas yang ia tadi berikan pada Sugino datar. Ia tau, sangat tau malah jika Sugino tidak bagus di pelajaran IPS, namun apakah harus dari lima puluh pertanyaan hanya benar empat?

Alis ditautkan, sedangkan di depannya Sugino menatap penuh harap―berharap tugasnya mendapat nilai cukup.

“Sugino, kau hanya benar empat. Bagaimana caramu lolos tes jika hasilnya begini?” alis terangkat, Isogai memang disuruh mengajari Sugino oleh Koro-sensei, namun jika begini terus ia menyerah.

Satu helaan napas terlontar.

Metode seperti apa lagi yang ia harus terapkan, huh? Tak mungkin dong ia harus mengiming-imingi hadiah entah berupa makanan atau barang kepada Sugino seperti yang ia lakukan pada adik-adiknya, lagipula dia sudah besar untuk di iming-imingi yang seperti itu―tapi tunggu dulu, mungkin saja berhasil!

Senyum terkembang di paras ikemen milik Isogai. “Sugino, makanan favoritmu apa?”

Kali ini Sugino yang alisnya bertaut. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah topik? “Semua menu yang berbahan dada ayam kuterima.” masih dilanda bingung, namun tetap menjawab. Toh, dirinya tidak keberatan hanya menjawab pasal kesukaannya.

Isogai tampak menimbang sesaat.

“Baiklah! Kalau begitu mari kita buat kesepakatan, jika kau bisa mendapat skor lebih dari rata-rata aku akan membuatkanmu chicken breast casserol spesial! Gratis!” manik biru malam milik Sugino mengerjap pelan, sebelum akhirnya bergeming.

Jemari lentik milik Isogai dilambaikan persis di depan wajah Sugino. “Hei, Sugino apakah kau setuju?”

Tatapan yang tadi sempat kebingungan berganti jadi binar yang tak disangka-sangka. “Tentu saja aku setuju! Aku berjanji pasti akan mendapat nilai bagus!”

Mendapat respons positif membuat Isogai terkekeh. “Tak kusangka kau cukup kekanakan, ya? Haha, kalau begitu kita sepakat ya.”

Satu anggukan kelewat semangat Isogai dapat dari Sugino.

Selanjutnya kedua entitas tersebut kembali melakukan aktivitasnya semula―belajar, dan mengajar. Yang satu berharap agar tugasnya cepat selesai, yang satunya lagi berharap supaya mendapat skor bagus dengan maksud tertentu―ehem, makanan favorit gratis dimasakan oleh pujangga hati, pula.


End file.
